


Gorgeous As You Are

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bottom Harry, Chubby Harry, Foreplay, M/M, Starter Belly, Weigh-In, Weight Gain, belly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry's put on a few pounds. Draco likes it.Kinky fic so please read the tags xxxx





	1. Starter Belly

“Gorgeous,” Draco whispered into the soft skin of Harry’s shoulder. “Absolutely gorgeous.”. 

Harry laughed. He hadn’t felt quite so beautiful in the last few weeks, but there was something about the Draco’s reverent tone that he couldn’t help but believe. Goose-pimples rippled across his skin as the other man’s lips brushed against him, and he sighed, swaying into the touch. 

“Not sure about gorgeous,” Harry murmured. “_Gluttonous_ maybe. Chubby. I’ve put on a bit of weight-” 

Sixteen pounds. More than a stone. Harry had weighted himself that morning, and watched in horrified amusement as the scales had stopped at two hundred and three. Fourteen and a half stone was the heaviest he’d been in his life. 

“But I’m going to diet,” Harry stammered out hurriedly, “lose this starter belly that’s suddenly appeared. Go out for a run tomorrow-”

“Only if you want to,” Draco said, his long lithe fingers stroking the soft paunch beneath Harry’s navel. “Because chubby and gorgeous aren’t mutually exclusive… I love that there’s more of you,” Draco purred, seductively. “More to adore...” 

Harry felt his body respond to Draco’s velvety caresses. He looked down. Draco’s hand was slowly rubbing small circles over his tiny new belly, his palm present and comforting against his flesh. 

It felt verboten, this curvy new realness of his body. _Forbidden_. 

After all, he was Harry Potter, the Saviour. The Lead Auror whose fitness was always held as an example of svelte, muscled perfection. 

But here, nestled in Draco’s arms, those ideas seemed farcical. 

“Come to bed,” Draco asked, gently squeezing Harry’s tummy. “I’ve been admiring this belly for days. I can’t wait to explore every new inch with my hands… And my mouth. 

To be held, with such adoration by the man you loved: now that was an intoxicating feeling. Draco lent over and found Harry’s mouth, his lips pliable and hungry. Harry melted into a kiss that was long, delicious and so full of need. 

Harry imagined how his body might change were he not to diet, how he’d grow rounder and larger, how he’d slowly expand, swell to fill both of Draco’s hands. 

The thought was entirely more enchanting than he’d ever dared imagine.


	2. Weigh-In and Measurements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed, and Harry checks his gaining progress.

Two weeks passed. Draco found himself lounging lazily in bed, captivated by the view before him. 

Harry had just entered their bedroom, clad only in a pair of snug blue boxer-shorts. They didn’t really leave much to the imagination, and Draco couldn’t help but admire his lover’s chubby tummy. It rose in an elegant curve over his waistband, sprinkled lightly with dark hairs. 

Draco’s fingertips itched to caress, and to stroke but he resisted. An indolent lay-in, followed Harry’s weight-in and measurement had become their routine every Sunday: the steadily increasing numbers on the scales each week were atrociously arousing for both men

In the previous few months Harry body has transformed beautifully, with his thighs, belly and hips noticeably booming, so cushiony to the touch… 

“Bloody hell,” Harry laughed. “Stop objectifying. I want to see how many inches we’ve achieved this week-” 

The man was positively quivering with suppressed excitement and Draco grinned. He couldn’t remember seeing Harry this self-assured and happy in his own body before. 

Harry hurriedly _Accio’d_ the scales and tape. 

Draco picked up the quill and parchment, watching as Harry wrapped the tape-line around the roundest part of his belly. Draco felt his vision blur with desire as two extra inches were added beside the days date. 

Harry’s body looked far more present and comfortable than Draco had previously noticed. Hips bones that had bruised and ached were padded. Ribs that Draco had been able to count were finally hidden beneath undulating skin.

Draco watched as Harry moved the tape lower. His thighs had gained another inch and his beloved looked overjoyed. 

Harry clasped his belly with a wide hand, giving Draco a teasing jiggle. _Merlin_, Draco though. He couldn’t imagine a more seductive sight. 

Harry nimbly stepped on the scale, and Draco held a captive breath until the numbers stopped. “Two hundred and eight!” Draco exclaimed, amazed. “That’s five pounds since we last weighed. You’re getting so heavy.” 

The two men kissed. Draco was conscious of Harry’s tummy brushing against his own. 

“I am,” Harry rumbled, “bigger with every passing day. Now, are you _finally_ going to shag me? I need to work up an appetite for breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


	3. Fully Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their weigh-in, Draco prepares Harry beautifully.

“_Mm mm_,” Draco hummed appreciatively. “You look delectable. _Edible_.”

Harry had shed his boxer shorts, and lay down on their bed. He was sprawled on his back, and gazed upwards at Draco with a look of indolent expectation. 

The pure arousal that had burned through Draco since Harry had topped the scales at his heaviest ever weight seemed to explode through him into an inferno. 

Draco needed his beloved, needed to be inside that sumptuous, rounded arse before many more moments passed. 

Vanishing his own clothes, Draco began kissing Harry. His lips glided over closed eyelids, slid over his scar and nuzzled at the shell of Harry’s outer ear. Draco’s lips must have tickled because Harry laughed, fidgeting a little under his lovers attentions. 

“Like that?” Draco teased, moving over to lick, nibble and kiss at Harry’s newly soft jawline. “Two hundred and eight pounds. I’ll feel those extra pounds when you’re riding me, love… Adore your new body. So cushiony and _present_.” 

Draco kissed a line down Harry’s throat, kissing a line over his beloveds racing pulse point. 

Laughter turned into soft moans as Draco moved steadily downwards. Harry’s chest was fleshier now, pert little breasts with nipples that pebbled as Draco stoked a hot wet tongue over them. 

“Merlin,” Harry rasped. “Your bloody mouth. Since I’ve gained weight… Everything feels so heightened. Every sensation is so fucking overwhelming.” 

The breathy, needy sounds Harry was making seemed to send a shock-wave directly to Draco’s already swollen prick. Draco pulled his mouth from Harry’s slick nipples, and pressed open mouthed kisses all over the mound of his lover’s new belly. Draco worshipped with his lips and his tongue over every inch of his lover. 

“I want you,” Harry demanded. “Want you inside me.”

Draco _Accio’ed_ the jar of lube and unscrewed the lid. Slicking up his fingers, Draco brushed them cautiously over Harry’s arsehole, spreading the wetness all around. 

“Good for you?” Draco asked, pushing in a finger. 

Harry’s body was fervently hot, smooth and snug inside. Draco took a breath, savouring the moment and the wonderful man before him. He pulled nearly all the way out, and then pushed back in again with two, preparing Harry until he was wide, primed and beautiful. 

“Want to get on top now,” Harry asked, his hair a wild tangle and his eyes hazy and lust-blown. "I'm ready to take your cock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. xxx


End file.
